A method is provided for giving an indication of the possible location of oil and gas deposits in the earth's surface. It is known that when oil and gas exist in subterranean formations molecules of such hydrocarbon products permeate upwardly in the earth's crust and eventually escape into the atmosphere. This seems to be true irrespective of the depth of the deposits, although obviously the shallower the deposits, the volume of the deposits, and the character of the overburden structure of the earth determines the amount of molecules which are dissipated into the atmosphere. The concept of detecting the possible presence of oil and gas deposits by detecting the presence of these molecules has been known in the past. One method of locating areas wherein the deposits occur is by collecting samples of gas from beneath the earth's surface. In this method probes are driven into the earth and gas samples withdrawn. By collecting samples in a grid pattern over a wide area, the presence of hydrocarbons, even in minute amounts, below the earth's surface can be detected and where concentrations of hydrocarbons exist there is indication that possible oil and gas deposits exist deeper in the earth's surface.
Others have utilized the concept of detecting the presence of hydrocarbon gases by energizing the molecules of gas in the atmosphere to cause them to re-radiate. The re-radiated energy is detected and utilized in various recording and display means. For background information as to this type of exploration method, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,651,395; 4,132,943; and 4,100,481. In addition, see co-pending application No. 275,105 filed June 18, 1981 entitled: "HYDROCARBON GAS REMOTE SENSING EXPLORATION SYSTEM" which is incorporated in this application by reference.